Forgetting
by shina desu
Summary: I forgot. I can't believe I forgot. AU. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Please look up the definition of a disclaimer. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

F**o**_rg_et**ti**n_g_.

By Shina desu.

I forgot. I can't believe that I forgot. I've been waiting for today and then realize that I forgot! Now wonder, his downcast expression. No wonder his cold attitude. Of all people, he'd expect me to be the least likely to forget! Tch, great going Sakura, now you're one of the people your lover thinks he's even more of a mistake. Just great.

And, you know what's even greater? It's freaking 7'o clock at night. I wasted the whole day, his whole day, working when I promised him that I wouldn't. When I made him promise me to take the day off. What kind of girlfriend am I ? He's probably been home all alone waiting for me to uphold my promise. For me to at least speak to him. For me to remember his BIRTHDAY!

One of the nurses approached me and told me that I have another surgery to do, and two jonin to heal. Now, I was stuck between working another few hours for the hospital, or going home and comforting/apologizing to my lover. You know what. I can't believe I was even making a decision out of that. Screw this. It's Gaara's birthday, the hospital has other medics, I'm going home. And that's exactly what I told the nurse.

I checked out and left the hospital, making sure to pick up a few items on the way. I'm pretty sure he'll forgive me, and allow me to make him a birthday dinner. I mean, it's the least I can do after I scorned him like this. At least I had his gift ready beforehand. I'd feel really…suckish, if I didn't.

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

Why is there no lights on in my house? Is he that mad at me?

I entered my house and realized that there was no one home either. Where can Gaara be? He took the day off, I know that. But where else would he go? Did Temari and Kankuro throw him a party somewhere else? I doubt that. Temari's in Konoha visiting, and Kankuro's in the Mist on a mission. Well, whatever. If he's mad at me, I should at least cook dinner to repent even if he's a no show. So I start cooking.

I made everything ranging from soup to fried food, from appetizers to desserts. It's now 9:30, and he's still not home. I guess, this is his way of saying to leave him alone from now on. Maybe he is just _that_ mad at me, and refuses to see me. But I need to see him. I'll wait here as long as it takes. And I did…until I fell asleep.

….

…….

……..

……..

..

…..

At 11 PM he came home. I didn't know that until he woke me up, which scared me, causing me to fall off the couch. "Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Where were you?" "Cemetary."

"Why?" Why was Gaara at a cemetery? Who died? "Hn." Hn? What's hn? Why would he be at the cemetery on his birthday. OH. His mother. Shit, I also told him that I'd go with him there too.

"I'm so sorry Gaara."

"It's not your fault."

"No, I'm also sorry about that, but I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday."

"Hn." And he walked away. I needed him to forgive me, so I chased after him.

"Look Gaara, I'm really, really, _really _sorry. I didn't mean to forget. I swear. It's just I forgot to ask for a day off and I guess from that everything slipped my mind. I really didn't mean to forget. I got everything ready. Or I had gotten everything ready. But then I forgot. I even made your birthday present." I pulled out the wrapped gift from the couch and handed it to him. He made no movement to accept And I grew nervous, until finally he took it.

"Unwrap it." I pleaded. I normally wouldn't of have pled but I really need his forgiveness. I love him so much, and when you love someone all you want is their forgiveness no matter what. And so he did. He unwrapped it.

"It's a scrapbook," I told him. "I started making it last November. It's filled with everything starting from pictures of you when you were 5 and pictures of your siblings, Suna, Konoha, your favorite foods, pictures of events, parties, and us."

"Also, if you look through it, you can find letters I wrote and stuff. I know it isn't great, and it's probably girly, and you might want to trash it--"

"I like it."

"And you might hate it and-- What?"

"I like it. Thanks."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. It was kind of you to spend so much time on me."

" I really didn't mean to forget Gaara. Honest. I even made dinner…which is probably cold by now."

" Then why don't we go eat?"

"So, you forgive me?" "No, you still forgot to do something."

"I did?"

"It's my birthday right?"

"Yeah…Oh…"

" Happy birthday Gaara. I love you." And I leaned in and gave him a long sweet kiss. "I really, really do."

…

..

OWARI.________________________________________________________________

AN: See I just remembered Gaara's birthday. And I was like I can't believe I forgot that. So I decided to write him a affection to apologize!. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA.


End file.
